1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner with a dust collecting assembly detachably provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, as an apparatus for cleaning a floor or a carpet in a room, a vacuum cleaner sucks polluted outside air containing impurities through operation of an air sucking device such as a motor provided in a cleaner body, and collects impurities separated from polluted air, and discharges cleaned air to an outside thereof.
Hereinafter, a related art vacuum cleaner will be described referring to FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art vacuum cleaner includes a cleaner body 1 and a suction nozzle 2. An air sucking device (not shown) such as a motor and a fan sucking interior air is provided in the cleaner body 1, and polluted outside air is sucked through the suction nozzle 2 by air suction force generated by the air sucking device.
In this case, the cleaner body 1 includes a main controller for controlling the abovementioned air sucking device and the cleaner, and a dust collector receiving groove for receiving a dust collector 5 separating impurities from the polluted air sucked through the suction nozzle 2, and collecting the impurities.
A wheel 8 is provided on both sides at a lower part of the cleaner body 1, and an outlet 8a is provided at the wheel 8 for discharging clean air separated from the impurities in the dust collector.
Between the cleaner body 1 and the suction nozzle 2, a coupling pipe 3 is provided, the coupling pipe 3 including a sucking hose 3a made of a flexible material, a handle 3b, and an extended pipe 3c, for communicating the cleaner body 1 with the suction nozzle 2.
When power is applied the vacuum cleaner structured as aforementioned, and an operation of the vacuum cleaner is started, by the air suction force generated from the air sucking device in the cleaner body 1, the polluted outside air is passed through the suction nozzle 2 and the coupling pipe 3, and flowed into the dust collector disposed in the cleaner body.
The impurities such as dust contained in the polluted air are separated from the dust collector 5, and only cleaned air is discharged to the outside through the outlet 8a, such that the interior cleaning is performed.
In the vacuum cleaner configured and operated as abovementioned, when a predetermined time is passed, and the dust collector is filled with impurities, a user needs to separate the dust collector from the cleaner body 1 to empty, and mount the dust collector back into the dust collector receiving groove of the cleaner body.
However, the vacuum cleaner with the dust collecting assembly 5 detachably provided as abovementioned needs to have airtightness between the dust collecting assembly and the cleaner body, such that air is not lost during an operation of the vacuum cleaner, and the air sucking device is prevented from being overloaded.
Therefore, development of a vacuum cleaner is requested, the vacuum cleaner having a structure wherein airtightness between the dust collector and the cleaner body is maintained, the dust collector is easily mounted, and discharging collected impurities and cleaning the inside of the dust collector are both easy.